


Santa Stuck In The Chimney

by NoMoreVillains



Category: Gremlins (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreVillains/pseuds/NoMoreVillains
Summary: A lighter version of a famous urban legend that was featured in the movie Gremlins





	Santa Stuck In The Chimney

On most occasions, Christmas is a time to get together, exchange gifts and spread plenty of good cheer. But this year, the father of a particular family has been called away for business and his Scrooge of a boss is making him leave on Christmas. He gives her daughter a goodbye hug and reminds her to leave out the cookies and milk for Santa Claus. Then he bids his wife goodbye and promises to call from his hotel room. Once Dad is gone and Santa's cookies and milk are all set out, mom says it's bed time. And off they go to dream of sugar plums.

Christmas day dawns and Mom and daughter are ripping open gifts. The girl finds a doll given to her by her daddy. Who hasn't called yet.

Mom decides to brighten up the moment by lighting up a nice Yule Log. But once she gets the fire started, something goes wrong. The smoke kicks back into the room. She puts out the flames before the air is completely unbreathable. She reaches up into the flue to feel for a blockage, and she pulls down the object.

To her confusion, it was a shiny, black, leather boot. Could this be some kind of a joke? She grabs a flashlight and reaches further up into the depths of the chimney. She feels a large wad of cloth, but she can't pull the object out. That's when she hears a loud groaning sound.

Thinking it was a burglar stuck up in there, she rushes to call the police then fire department. It takes several hours for the firemen to remove the object from the chimney. To everyone's amazement, the object was Santa Claus. In the flesh. Or rather, a man dressed as Santa Claus. He had been stuck in the chimney for several hours and was lucky to be alive.

However, the daughter notices something familiar about the man's face. When she pulls off the beard, she discovers it's her dad. It turns out, that the night before, he made up the story about the out of town trip. In truth, he wanted to surprise the family by dressing up as Santa Claus and climbing down the chimney as Old Saint Nick. But while inside the narrow passage, he got stuck and couldn't move. If he hadn't been rescued, he would have either suffocated or starved to death.

To this day, he still dresses up as Santa Claus, but now enters the house by simply opening the door.


End file.
